


Deep Breaths - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: Crowley et Aziraphale allaient suivre un cours intensif sur la dangerosité d’une église en feu pour un démon.





	Deep Breaths - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep Breaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334794) by [TorScrawls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorScrawls/pseuds/TorScrawls). 



« Nous devrions peut-être rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Aziraphale, tandis qu’il marchait aux côtés de Crowley sur le trottoir. « On dirait que quelque chose se trame en ville un peu plus loin. »

Crowley agita oisivement une main dans l’air. « Nan. Je suis persuadé qu’il y a rien de grave. En plus, tu voulais vraiment voir ce nouveau salon de thé. »

« Oui, c’est vrai, mais– » Il s’interrompit lorsqu’un second camion de pompiers passa à côté d’eux, les sirènes tonitruantes, en moins de cinq minutes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’ils remarquèrent la lumière.

Il y avait quelque chose qui brûlait à quelques pâtés de maisons devant eux, illuminant le ciel d’une teinte rouge orangé. Une épaisse fumée s’élevait dans le ciel, mais qui était, fort heureusement, emportée par le vent loin de leur direction alors qu’une ombre dramatique se jetait au-dessus de la scène. Ils s’arrêtèrent dans leur parcours.

« Bien, ça explique l’agitation. » dit Crowley alors qu’il regardait des gens fuir l’incendie et d’autres particulièrement courageux – ou stupides – s’y précipiter.

Aziraphale observa les gens, puis Crowley, puis les gens à nouveau. « On devrait aider. »

« On devrait rester en dehors de ça. Ce n’est pas notre problème. En plus, ça a l’air sous contrôle. »

« Alors tu peux sauver le monde entier mais pas un bâtiment ? »

« Ce n’est pas à nous d’intervenir et de régler tous les petits trucs qui vont de travers ! »

« Je le sais ! Mais ça se produit juste sous nos yeux. Et je, » dit Aziraphale en époussetant dramatiquement ses mains sur son pantalon. « vais aider. »

Crowley regarda Aziraphale avancer d’un pas raide dans la foule avant de le maudire et de le suivre. Il voulait voir le chaos et la destruction de plus près, c’était tout.

Quand il arriva au niveau d’Aziraphale, ce dernier ne le regardait pas, mais il pouvait voir le sourire sur son visage et il grimaça en réponse, « Tais-toi. »

« Je savais que tu viendrais. » La foi présente dans la voix d’Aziraphale était écœurante et le grimace de Crowley s’intensifia alors qu’ils se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule en direction des flammes. Ils pouvaient maintenant les voir au-dessus des toits devant eux.

« Tu sais rien. »

« Merci. »

« Avec plaisir. » Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche, pour sans aucun doute dire des mots à damner un démon, quand Crowley éleva la voix. « Non, sérieusement, ne– » Ce fut à cet instant précis que le vent tourna.

A travers les années, Crowley et Aziraphale avaient essayé d’imiter les humains aussi fidèlement que possible quand ils sortaient : ils cachaient leurs ailes, marchaient, aucun miracle visible, clignaient de yeux – même si les lunettes de Crowley rendaient la chose assez superflue – et respiraient. Cette dernière habitude se révéla soudainement difficile quand Crowley inspira comme d’habitude, mais que ses poumons expulsèrent violemment l’air dans une toux douloureuse.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l’air, quelque chose qui l’empêchait de respirer, quelque chose de _douloureux_ pour ses poumons.

La toux s’amplifia et Crowley ne tarda pas à se recroqueviller au milieu de la rue alors qu’Aziraphale émit un bref rire en continuant sa route vers l’incendie.

« Arrête d’être dramatique, Crowley. C’est juste un peu de fumée. On en sera sorti avant même que tu ne le réalise. »

« Az…phle. » dit Crowley du bout des lèvres en levant inutilement une main pour agripper sa gorge alors que ses poumons essayèrent encore et encore d’expirer l’air qui l’agressait, seulement pour en respirer encore plus. Il tendit son autre main vers Aziraphale avec le désir que l’autre comprenne sa panique croissante. Tandis qu’il levait la tête pour essayer d’établir un contact visuel avec lui, il fut surpris de voir que sa vue se troublait par intermittence, le laissant désorienté.

« Crowley ? » Aziraphale sembla enfin remarquer que quelque chose n’allait réellement pas, quand une soudaine peur s’éleva dans sa voix. « Mon cher ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« N…peux p…us…re…irer » Crowley sentit ses genoux heurter le sol et deux mains vinrent attraper ses épaules.

« Mais tu n’as pas à respirer– » Aziraphale s’interrompit alors que la clameur autour d’eux augmenta en volume. Crowley essaya de fixer son regard et d’ouvrir ses oreilles pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait, mais rien ne se distinguait du son de sa respiration difficile et de ses tentatives sèches de respirer. Les mains d’Aziraphale se resserrèrent sur ses épaules. « Oh. Oh là là. »

Crowley fut soudainement sur ses pieds et il chancela légèrement avant qu’un bras serpente sous ses épaules, le gardant debout. « C’est une église. » dit la voix paniquée d’Aziraphale juste à côté de son oreille. « Le bâtiment en flammes est une église. »

_Oh_ , pensa Crowley, _voilà qui explique bien des choses_. Comme le fait que chaque respiration que ses poumons torturés réussissaient à tirer le brûlait d’une façon presque abrutissante. La fumée contenait assez de résidus du bâtiment saint pour rendre efficacement l’air toxique pour les démons. _Tu parles d’une façon de partir. En s’étouffant avec de la poussière._

Les pensées de Crowley furent interrompues quand quelque chose de doux se pressa contre sa bouche. Ses yeux, qu’il ne savait pas avoir fermés, papillonnèrent au contact et il vit Aziraphale presser une manche contre sa bouche. « Reste avec moi. Je vais te sortir de là. »

Crowley ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu’ _évidemment il resterait avec lui_ , mais tout ce qui sortit fut une respiration bruyante et pitoyable dont il aurait été gêné dans une autre situation.

Crowley n’avait pas besoin de respirer pour rester vivant mais il devait éjecter la fumée de ses poumons avant qu’elle ne l’empoisonne entièrement. Cela se révéla difficile quand chaque respiration réussie rendait les choses encore pire.

Sa vue commençait à s’assombrir sur les bords et la fumée s’était à présent incrustée dans ses lunettes, piquant ses yeux et les rendant humides. La toux avait diminué, pas vraiment grâce à une amélioration de la qualité de l’air mais parce que ses forces s’affaiblissaient.

« Allez, espèce de vieux serpent. Ne m’abandonne pas ici. » Aziraphale serra son épaule et Crowley laissa s’échapper un léger grognement en réponse. Sa gorge était trop obstruée pour lui permettre même de parler.

Aziraphale continua de marcher et traîna Crowley avec lui. « Tu sais que l’enfer n’est pas exactement satisfait de toi après ce fiasco avec l’apocalypse. Ça te prendrait un temps affreux pour avoir un nouveau corps. » _Et pour me revenir_ , pensa-t-il sans le dire. Cela fit tout de même sourire Crowley.

Il ne pouvait plus sentir la douleur présente dans ses poumons, il ne pouvait presque plus rien sentir en fait. Aziraphale n’arrêtait pas de parler mais sa voix semblait de plus en plus lointaine, jusqu’à ce que Crowley ne puisse plus rien entendre.

La dernière chose qu’il vit avant d’être englouti par les ténèbres, fut le regard inquiet d’Aziraphale vers lui.

* * *

La vue de Crowley s’effondrant totalement alors qu’il perdait conscience créa chez Aziraphale un sentiment de peur comme il avait rarement ressenti.

Il savait que l’enfer ne l’épargnerait pas s’ils mettaient la main sur son ami et il savait qu’il y avait une réelle possibilité pour qu’il ne le revoie jamais. Il avait été témoin de la baignoire remplie d’eau bénite après tout.

La perspective de ne jamais revoir la personne qu’il avait connu durant six mille ans était suffisant pour faire craquer Aziraphale et le faire sortir de sa contemplation silencieuse.

Il ajusta sa prise autour des épaules de Crowley et s’assura de sa respiration continue – bien que faible – et de sa manche qui couvrait sa bouche. Il accéléra la cadence et souhaita manifestement que les gens devant lui s’écartent de son chemin. Ce qu’ils firent.

Le corps de Crowley s’accrochait mollement à son côté. C’était effrayant de voir l’habituel démon plein d’énergie sembler sans vie. Il n’avait toujours l’air de se détendre que pendant son sommeil, chose qu’il ne faisait presque jamais quand il n’était pas seul – même Aziraphale avait seulement surpris son ami endormi quelques fois durant les millénaires.

A cet instant, il n’était pas aussi paisible.

Aziraphale réussit aller assez loin de l’incendie et de la fumée, qu’il ne sentait plus dans ses narines. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder derrière son épaule – les visages apeurés autour d’eux, les flammes qui se reflétaient dans les fenêtres sur la rue, l’incendie en lui-même qui brûlait au loin. C’était contre sa nature même de tourner le dos à une église et de s’en éloigner, mais il savait qu’abandonner Crowley n’était pas une option. Il avait choisi son camp et rien ne l’aurait fait changer d’avis.

La respiration de Crowley, qui se révélait ardue depuis que la fumée l’avait atteint, sembla légèrement s’apaiser au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient de l’incendie, mais le démon n’avait pas encore repris connaissance.

Aziraphale choisit de se poser dans une ruelle relativement propre et totalement vide, juste à côté de la rue principale, où il déposa prudemment Crowley sur le sol et osa enfin retirer sa manche de sa bouche. La tête de Crowley tomba sur le côté et Aziraphale s’agenouilla immédiatement aux côtés du démon pour le secouer par les épaules dans l’espoir de le réveiller, sans succès. Il se figea quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la poitrine immobile de Crowley. Respirait-il encore ?

« Crowley ? Tu dois te réveiller maintenant ! » Aziraphale avait lu assez de livres pour connaître les basiques pour prendre soin d’un corps humain, alors il se pencha et plaça sa joue devant la bouche de Crowley. Là ! C’était faible mais toujours présent, des soufflements rauques allaient et venaient de sa poitrine presque immobile.

Pas une seule fois en six mille ans passés ensemble, l’éventualité d’une « fin » avait traversé l’esprit d’Aziraphale. Il y avait toujours eu une « prochaine fois ». Observer le corps inerte de Crowley et savoir ce que l’enfer était capable de faire dans un but beaucoup plus personnel fit réaliser à Aziraphale une toute autre perspective et il devait admettre qu’il n’était pas seulement effrayé – il était terrorisé à l’idée de perdre son ami.

La décision fut prise en moins de temps qu’il ne voudrait l’admettre lorsqu’il réalisa un miracle ; il força les poumons de Crowley à expulser tout l’air en toute sécurité dans un long souffle.

A un moment donné, ils s’étaient accordés sur le fait de ne jamais faire de miracle sur l’un et l’autre. Il y avait toujours un risque pour que leur magie incompatible ne fasse plus de mal que de bien, et sur le fait qu’utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur un être des « rangs ennemis » attirerait bien plus l’attention de leur hiérarchie que ce qu’ils souhaitaient.

Aziraphale affronterait volontiers le paradis entier en cet instant si ça pouvait garantir que Crowley resterait là où il était. Ça en vaudrait la peine.

Rien ne se produisit.

Le silence était assourdissant après toute l’agitation et la vue du corps toujours immobile de Crowley contre le mur brisa quelque chose chez Aziraphale. Il fit alors la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire dans une telle situation.

Il pleura. Il sanglota en rapprochant de Crowley et lui parla de tout son cœur, avec toutes les émotions impossibles qu’il ne pouvait pas formuler, formant une seule phrase. « Tu ne peux pas m’abandonner maintenant ! »

L’inspiration soudaine fit tressaillir Aziraphale, qui tomba sur les fesses. Le toussotement qui suivit fut assez fort pour couvrir le petit rire frivole qui s’échappa des lèvres d’Aziraphale quand les yeux de Crowley papillonnèrent.

« Crowley ! Oh, je savais que tu allais t’en sortir ! »

Crowley réussit à s’arrêter de tousser pour prendre une vraie respiration et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le visage devant lui. « …Azzziraphale ? »

« Oui, coucou. Heureux de te revoir, mon cher. »

« Où j’étais ? » Crowley leva une main à sa gorge seulement pour la masser et non pour l’agripper et Aziraphale sourit.

« Nulle part. Tu n’es allé nulle part. »

Crowley leva un sourcil à la réponse énigmatique d’Aziraphale, mais il secoua finalement la tête avant de grogner sous l’effort. « Ugh, je me sens tellement mal. »

« Oui, c’est ce que je pensais. Tu t’es arrêté de respirer. »

« Tu ne devrais pas sourire en disant ça. »

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. » Et il l’était réellement pour de vrai. Aziraphale ne s’était jamais senti aussi confiant concernant son destin qu’en cet instant ; avoir ses prières entendues pour sauver la vie d’un démon. Si Crowley était au courant, jamais il ne le lui pardonnerait, alors Aziraphale se mit debout et tendit une main vers le démon, qui l’attrapa et l’autorisa à le mettre sur pieds.

Alors que Crowley se levait, chancelant légèrement, une main contre le mur à côté de lui pour son équilibre, il se concentra sur le visage d’Aziraphale et une expression de préoccupation prit place sur son visage avant qu’elle ne disparaisse. Ça ne l’arrêta pas et il demanda d’un ton qui insinuait le partage d’un terrible secret : « ça va ? »

« Je vais bien ! C’est pour toi que je suis inquiet. Et personne ne te tuera pour exprimer de la compassion ou de l’inquiétude. Pas ici. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet ! » dit Crowley avec une expression indignée, tandis qu’il autorisait Aziraphale à prendre son bras dans le sien en sortant de la ruelle, et s’il s’appuyait légèrement contre lui, personne ne fit le moindre commentaire là-dessus.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur la rue principale, Crowley leva les yeux vers les flammes qui diminuaient, les camions de pompiers faisaient apparemment leur boulot, avant de regarder Aziraphale avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. « Tu aurais dû éteindre l’incendie pour sauver l’église. »

« Quoi ? Et t’abandonner quand tu étais souffrant ? Je ne crois pas non. »

Crowley secoua une main d’un air désinvolte, mais ses yeux étaient intensément concentrés sur Aziraphale lorsqu’il prit la parole, « j’ai été négligent. Me sauver ne fait pas partie de l’Accord. »

« Eh bien, j’emmerde l’Accord alors ! » La colère dans la voix d’Aziraphale les prit de court tous les deux. « Je n’ai pas sauvé le monde juste pour voir mon meilleur ami mourir peu de temps après ! »

Les sourcils de Crowley s’élevèrent sur son front face à cet emportement soudain et Aziraphale le vit ouvrir et fermer la bouche deux fois avant de donner une assez mauvaise impression d’un haussement d’épaules détendu. « Je suppose que ça fait sens. Du moins de nos jours, en tout cas. »

« Oui, je suppose… » Aziraphale ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer tout ce que cela signifiait et n’avait pas l’énergie d’y réfléchir à cet instant.

Il fut sauvé de ses pensées par une douce pression contre son coude et il leva le regard pour tomber sur un demi-sourire sur le visage très vivant de Crowley. « Que dis-tu d’un thé à mon appartement ? Ça ne vaut sûrement pas ton nouveau salon de thé chic, mais c’est le moins que je puisse faire après aujourd’hui. »

Un sourire s’étendit sur le visage d’Aziraphale et il était persuadé que ce sentiment – quoi que ce soit – ne serait pas aisément gâché. Ils seraient toujours là pour l’autre. « J’adorerais. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !   
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
